UNBELIEVABLY COMEDIC
by Dandy352
Summary: She just found out her fiance's gay. He's a stranger introduced to her when she was drunk. Their supposedly casual introduction turned upside down when she kissed him. Fate dragged them together in marriage, and there's just no way out. Problem: He's gay


A/N: Okay I got this crazy idea but it's usually the craziest ideas that make me satisfied with the plot. So, here goes something…

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

_Unbelievable, Crazy, Hilarious, Ridiculous, Insane, Absurd, Comical…name it._

**~*UNBELIEVABLY COMEDIC*~**

She just found out her fiance's a gay. He was a stranger introduced to her when she was drunk. Their supposedly casual introduction turned upside down when she kissed him. Fate dragged them together in marriage, and there's just no way of getting out. Problem: he's gay.

* * *

Chapter One

**Not My Day**

**~ERIOL~**

Hiiragizawa Eriol straightened his tie as he stood smirking at his reflection in the human sized mirror. He adjusted his glasses and turned just in time to hear a knock.

"Come in." He said, walking towards his sparkly clean desk to get his brief case.

A maid in her early twenties entered with a tray of European breakfast, her master's favorite: two Eggs Benedict and a cup of black coffee with no sugar.

"Are you not having breakfast sir?" She asked humbly, when she noticed he was headed to the door.

He was about to answer but his phone rang the tone of Mars from Gustav Holst's The Planets. He signaled his maid to silent, and pressed the green button.

"Yes? No, don't cancel my meeting with Mr. Spark. Cancel the one with Mr. Ong. I don't care if he's waited seven hours. Our company doesn't need unpunctual suppliers. I've already signed a contract with another. Didn't you hear me? Make him leave. Call the guards if he won't! No need to call me with unnecessary dealings. Is that clear?" He pressed the green button again and cleared his throat.

He then signaled the maid to come over. He inspected the food and sighed. The maid started to fidget.

"I thought I said I wanted perfectly poached eggs, then why does this one look like shit?" His voice was firm and demanding submission.

"I- I'm sorry. Shall I ask the chef to cook it again? I pro- I promise it won't happen again." The maid stuttered in fear.

He scratched his forehead as a sign of irritation. "You're new here, aren't you?"

She looked confused. "Pardon?"

He smirked, shaking his head. The maid looked stunned. "Never mind. Just tell the chef he's fired and tell Simon to hire a new one."

He said nonchalantly before heading out, leaving the maid in shock and in great dilemma on how to break the news to the chef who helped her get the job.

* * *

~**TOMOYO**~

Daidouji Tomoyo beamed from inside her private limousine. She just received the news that he was to receive an award as designer of the month and couldn't wait to tell her fiancé. She pressed number two of her speed dial and waited. When no one answered, she tried again. Biting her lip, she then pulled the limo phone.

"Yes Miss Daidouji?" Instantly, Steve, her personal driver answered.

"Change of plans. Can you take me to GIJ Network instead?" She smiled politely, regardless that he couldn't see her.

"Of course."

"How long?"

She heard him chuckle. "In about ten minutes miss."

"Thanks Steve!"

She was about to put the phone back when she sensed he had something more to say.

"And Miss Daidouji, congratulations for being designer of the month! You deserve it!"

She could just imagine him saying it proudly to her. "Thanks Steve!" She said and leaned back her seat.

She couldn't help but feel excited. When she told the news to her cousin and best friend since second grade Sakura Kinomoto, she told her it deserves a celebration. Sakura even offered to have a double date and immediately called her boy friend of five years Syaoran Li to celebrate with them tonight.

If Sakura did that for her, Tomoyo couldn't help but wonder how her boy friend will react. Will he offer to buy her something? Take her to Paris? To Italy perhaps? She has known her fiancé Minami Sujiyama as a perfect gentleman, and totally a romantic. He had always treated her with respect and made her feel like she's the most special person on earth. He even insists on accompanying her in her shopping sprees when she knows it could make anyone insane with impatience. For Tomoyo, he's definitely the one. Life couldn't be any sweeter.

She sighed dreamily and before she realized it the limousine already stopped, a familiar guard opening the door for her.

"Thank you Frank!" She courteously greeted, stepping out.

She walked gracefully, heading to his dressing room. She didn't need to ask for directions as she already was a regular in the network because of her relationship with one of their treasured models, Minami.

She beamed, spotting his room. She was about to knock but held back thinking it's better to surprise him.

She inhaled, fixing her hair, and dusting off her skirt. Being a fashion designer, she always wears only the most beautiful and most elegant outfits. She always makes sure she looks less than perfect. But when she's with Minami, she couldn't help but act like any other girl would, being extremely conscious of their appearances around their crushes.

So, without knocking, she turned the knob.

Her eyes widened at the sight and she immediately closed the door, accidentally slamming it loud.

"I…" She contemplated. Perhaps she saw wrong? How embarrassing that she of all people just barged in to see two people being intimate and worse what she saw were two males without their shirts doing each other.

But as soon as the image flashed back in her memory, she couldn't help but feel fear. Next thing she knew, she opened the door desperate to prove her instinct wrong.

Unfortunately or not, her instinct was right.

There, standing apart were the two males she just saw.

She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came. She was too shock to speak. The apologetic look Minami was giving her wasn't helping.

"Look Tomoyo, I- I can explain." He sounded desperate but her mind can't even digest what he's telling her. The other guy with him looked so embarrassed, hiding his face with a polo shirt.

She clenched her fist tightly, eyes travelling at the sight. She had to bit her lip when she recognized the shirt the other guy was using as cover was the exact same shirt she especially spent three sleepless nights for Minami.

That and all hell broke loose.

Tomoyo Daidouji wiped off her tears, and walked away as fast as she can, leaving the two lovers clutching different parts of their bodies and struggling in pain on the floor.

* * *

~**SAKURA**~

Sakura Kinomoto sighed, rubbing the back of her best friend. She was sure she came here for a celebration. But it turned out, God has other plans.

'_It's okay Tomoyo. He's not worth it.'_ was what she wanted to say. But she knew Tomoyo. Being her best friend for so long, she knew she needed company more than advice. She needed someone to just be there for her, listening to her hurts and complains about what she deems wrong with her life.

"I can't believe he'll do that to me! After all we've been through! He's my fiancé Sakura! Can you believe it? We're about to get married and he just had to ruin my life by cheating on me, and to make it worse he cheated on me with one of his kind! It hurts Sakura, it hurts a lot! What does he see in that guy anyway? I bet if we tried, I could have proven myself better in bed than him! I mean, come on!" Tomoyo was yelling so hard, it could have caused a commotion. Good thing, Sakura decided to pay for the entire club right after hearing Tomoyo's frantic sobs on the phone. She knew immediately it was going to be bad, but she never could have guessed Minami was behind all these.

Tomoyo was still shouting her pain out when Sakura felt her phone vibrating. She turned it silent just for Tomoyo.

Sakura felt a bit of hope when she saw it was her boy friend calling her.

"Hello, Syaoran?" She said.

"I'm sorry babe! My car broke on me and I had to call for help. Good thing my distant cousin Eriol was doing business nearby. We're headed to you now. Wait, you remember him, don't you? Sakura?"

Normally by now she would have felt touched at Syaoran being so worried he offended her, but right now she just can't. She was tired from work, and couldn't carry Tomoyo by herself.

"Listen Syao, it's alright. Right now, I'll really appreciate if you'll hurry. I need help with Tomoyo."

"Oh. We'll be there in a minute babe." She heard him say and she could have sworn he was practically hurrying Eriol. She smiled, then turned back to see that Tomoyo had somehow fallen asleep.

"It's going to okay Tomoyo. I promise." She whispered, rubbing her best friend's head in comfort.

* * *

~**SYAORAN~**

The moment he entered the club, his eyes searched for the auburn haired girl. He smiled, seeing her beside her sleeping best friend.

Syaoran kissed his girl friend by the cheek and his eyes fell on Tomoyo.

"How exactly did she end up- " Syaoran Li was about to ask but his girlfriend gave him a look that he knew very well. It was the same pleading look she gave him when she thinks the talk was inappropriate at the time. He was instantly reminded that his cousin was standing behind him.

"Ah right. You two already met so no need for introductions." He gestured towards his cousin. Sakura and Eriol nodded at each other, Sakura smiling apologetically in acknowledgment.

"So, you think we should wake her up or I could just carry her?" Syaoran asked again.

"Just carry her please. But be careful. She really needs rest. It took me long enough to calm her down, not that she was calm, but at least she was no longer yelling at how boys sucks."

Syaoran wanted to chuckle at her girlfriend's cuteness but he stopped himself. He then approached to Tomoyo and was about to pull her up when she woke up.

Now, Tomoyo was still drunk and dizzy. She had to blink a couple of times to digest where she was at. Seeing Syaoran and Sakura, she beamed.

"Syaoran! You're here for Sakura! Good for you!" She was trying to stand up when Syaoran held her to balance her. Tomoyo didn't appreciate the gesture though and instead, turned to pull him by the collar. "Listen Syaoran, don't you dare hurt my best friend Sakura and cheat on her! Not with any woman! And especially not with any man!"

Syaoran's brow rose in stun then in curiosity. Only when he looked at Sakura who was biting her lip when he realized Tomoyo just told him what happened.

All of them were surprised when Tomoyo suddenly turned to Eriol. Syaoran just let her this time, curious as to what's going to happen.

"You-" she began. She was already in front of him and Eriol just looked at him in surprise.

"You're handsome!" Syaoran burst out a chuckle at Tomoyo's declaration on Eriol. Sakura was pulling him to help Eriol, but he was holding her back.

"Let's just watch for a while. I promise I'll help him if it gets worse."

* * *

~**ERIOL~**

His eyes widened at her declaration.

There, in front of him, was a beautiful drunk stranger, her eyes red and swollen. She was still crying because apparently, based on what he just learned, her boyfriend cheated on her with another man. He could just imagine how insulted she must be feeling by now.

Still, his mind couldn't process why she had to come to him and all of a sudden call him handsome.

He cleared his throat and was about to look at Syaoran and Sakura for help, but Tomoyo wasn't finished.

"Blue hair, gray eyes" He felt his nervousness rising when she suddenly smiled. The girl was just unpredictable. There's no saying what she'll do next. So Eriol decided to step back, but Tomoyo stepped towards him. "Come to think of it, I think your eyes look familiar."

She sighed, her shoulders slumping down. She bit her lip, and met his eyes. "I just saw my fiancé having sex with another man." She said, forcing a smile, but her tears showed otherwise.

His eyes widened. He thought it was only her boyfriend, but her fiancé? No wonder, she's turned crazy.

"I don't want to think that all guys are like that. At least I know Syaoran wouldn't do that to Sakura. I'll kill him if he does."

Eriol's eyes remained focused on her. The sight of her trying to kill his dear-so not distant cousin was tempting but now was a different case. He's not used in helping with people, much less comforting them. His social life involves only his servants, employees and his clients in business, so he couldn't help but ask why of all people God pick him to be in this situation.

"Why do you think he cheated on me? Am I not beautiful enough? Am I not enough? You know what? I was so hurt when I saw them. I felt so disgusted, but at the same time, I was ashamed. I was ashamed and my self esteem was so degraded that my fiancé would stoop as low as to do it with- with…" she couldn't help the tears, and she had to bite her lip to conceal her desperate want to scream.

He almost felt the urge to touch her when she started shaking in tears.

"Tell me you're not like him." She surprised him again. Now, she was comparing him with her ex? What does he have to do with her? Much less, her fiancé?

"If I kiss you right now, will you tell me my worth?" She said and before all of them had the time to react, she had grabbed him by the collar, and forcefully claimed his lips with hers.


End file.
